The Black Huntsmen
by Kurama Sage
Summary: They didn't know that life could be different. They had everything they ever wanted. Friends, family, money, and scholarships for school. it was until that day that everything changed. it was until that day that they went from being regular boys, to being The Black Huntsmen. Starts in Volume 1. OCxBlack OCxRuby JaunexPyrrha
1. The Championship

The Black Huntsman

By: Kurama Sage

**A/N: Ok so I recently got into RWBY thanks to my brother and I thought that I would try a fic out for it. I've seen both volumes 1 and 2 so lets see how it goes. It really is a great show. This story will follow some canon but will go into AU territory. I'm not really set on the parings yet, I just know who my OC, Dante "Black Lightning" Iverson will be with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. That honor goes straight to Rooster Teeth for a great fucking idea that it is, BUT MAKE MORE FUCKING RED VS BLUE YOU FUCKERS!**

It was a big day in Los Angles. It was the day of the State Football Championship. Everyone showed up to see the number 1 recruit in the nation try to win his first championship. His first three years were all derailed by injuries of key players in the first few rounds of the playoffs. Even the scouts said that this kid could go far. The person that was on everyone's mind was none other than star Quarterback/Safety, Dante Iverson, son of Philadelphia 76ers great Allen Iverson. He was 18 and stood 5'11", 185 pounds so he was on the smaller side quarterbacks. He had piercing blue eyes and had mid-back length black dreadlocks with red tips did up in ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way of his vision he was well built and his muscle were shown through his skin tight sleeveless under armor shirt. His arms were covered in tribal arm sleeve tattoos. He was currently getting ready for the upcoming game in his usual way; by listening Tech N9ne and looking over his playbook.

It was during this time that his coach came up to him to talk to him. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked up and pulled his Soul Headphones off. "What's up Coach T?"

Coach T smiled at him. "This is it kid. Come on its time to address the team and as team captain you gotta give your speech before we head to the tunnel."

Dante smiled, "Well lets go." He got up and went with the coach to the center of the locker room to address the rest of the team.

Coach T stood in the center of his team and looked over everyone. He was expecting to see nervous players about playing in their first ever championship game. Instead he saw men looking ready to take what they worked so hard for. Coach T chuckled and began his short and sweet speech. Emphasis on short and sweet. "Ok men I know that you're all expecting me to give you all a speech about how we need to win this game. Well I'm not. I'm not even going to give you a speech. I'll see you men on the field." And walked off after nodding his head and his captain.

After Coach T left murmurs broke out until Dante stood in the center of his team. "Alright listen up. Coach T was right he wasn't going to give us a speech." Everyone looked at him with curiosity. "Because today that's my job. We have all worked too damn hard to get where we are to lose right now. Now everyone stand up and get you gear." He waited until everyone had their stuff and gathered in a circle around him to continue. "Can you feel that? Can you feel that thing that's beating inside your chest right now? Can you feel what's about to happen on this field? When you look back on this day, you will see that we came into this game as champions not in body. But in mind. When we go out onto that field out there I want you to leave everything you have on that field. Alright!?" everyone started yelling and Dante smiled. "Alright lets hit the tunnel!"

With that they all ran to the entrance tunnel, which was by the band and student section of the UCLA Bruins stadium.

Dante turned back to everyone while looking through his Revo-Speed helmet with a black visor. "Alright you all know the drill lets pray." He said this loud enough so that the entire team could hear him.

"Dear Lord the battles we go through life.

(Dear Lord the battles we go through life.)

We ask for a chance that's fair.

(We ask for a chance that's fair.)

A chance to equal our strides.

(A chance to equal our strides.)

A chance to do or dare.

A chance to do or dare.)

And if we win.

(And if we win.)

Let it be by the code.

(Let it be by the code.)

With faith and honor held high.

(With faith and honor held high.)

And if we lose.

(And if we lose)

Let us stand by the road.

(Let us stand by the road.)

And cheer as the winners go by.

(And cheer as the winners go by.)

DAY BY DAY!

(DAY BY DAY!)

WE GET BETTER AND BETTER!

(WE GET BETTER AND BETTER!)

UNTIL WE CAN'T BE BEAT!

(UNTIL WE CAN'T BE BEAT!)

WON'T BE BEAT!

(WON'T BE BEAT!)

AHHHH!"

With that they charged onto the field and proceeded to win their first ever State Championship. It was then where things went completely down hill. In the midst of celebrating their win on the field, a storm blew in. As everyone tried to get inside to stay dry, all hell broke lose. The storm escalated to a thunderstorm quickly. The winds were so fierce that it was blowing people back. Everyone began running to the shelter of the buildings. Dante was in the back trying to direct people inside he knew that with his 4.24 40' time that he could make it to the locker room in time to be ok. What he didn't know was that fate decided to be an asshole to him today. As he was directing the last bit of people he heard a scream from behind him. He turned to see his little sister stuck on the sidelines from team's equipment.

Without a second thought he ran to get her without a second regard to his teammates shouting for him to come back. As he got closer to his sister the storm got worse.

"Big Bro help me!"

"I'm right her Sophie! I gotcha!" he said as he got her out from under everything. "Now I want you to hold on ok?" he told her as he picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the locker rooms. Lightning was striking all around him as he ran. As he was almost to the locker room, a red lightning bolt struck the ground behind him. Looking down he saw cracks forming around him on the ground. _'Shit! With how this is going I might not be able to make it!'_ He thought. He looked at his sister and immediately knew what he had to do. He started running again and moved her into a position to throw. As he ran the ground started to give way under him. When the ground completely broke from under him, sending both him and his sister down, he threw his sister to safety. The last thing he heard before darkness took him over was everyone screaming his name.

It felt like hours to Dante as he fell through a black void. In all but a second the void became lush with color. He opened his eyes to see he was falling in a type of vortex. "What the fuck?"

"Oh I see you're finally up." A voice beside him spoke up.

Looking up he saw a man sitting in mid air next to him he wore black jeans with a pair of Chuck Taylors and had a white sleeveless shirt on with a white zip up hoodie on top of it. He had crystal blue eyes and spike red hair with black tips. "Dustin? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked shocked and confused.

Dustin chuckled. "Well if you must know, I was right there with sis when she was trapped under the equipment but you didn't see me. I fell in here before you did. And before you ask, no I don't know where we are."

Dante sighed and stood up. And stared around until he looked down. His eyes grew wide and he started stuttering.

Dustin rose his eyebrow. "Why are you stuttering about?

Dante just pointed down. Dustin looked down and only thing popped into his mind. "Well fuck". And with that Dante and Dustin fell out of the void and into the forest below them.

**And that is the first part of this story. I know its short, but I want to see how you guys take it before I really start to get into it. Please read and review I really appreciate you guys' feedback.**


	2. Teams

_Chapter 2: Teams_

**A/N: Well here's the next part in the series.**

**Couples: Dante/Black/Weiss, Dustin/Ruby/Yang, Ren/Nora, and Jaune/Pyrrha**

**I don't own RWBY it belongs to RT.**

A cream of fuck was heard through out the forest. Professor Ozpin looked up to see what it was and saw two boys falling from the sky. _'Hmmm interesting. Lets see what happens.'_

Glynda Goodwitch looked up and saw the boys. "Professor what are those two doing there?"

"I don't know but if my hunch is correct, we will have two more students this year." And with that he turned and walked of drinking his coffee. Professor Goodwitch ran after him trying to figure out what he meant.

(In the forest)

"Hmm I wonder what that yell was." A girl with a red hood said to her companion.

"It doesn't matter Ruby. It was probably Jaune." A girl with white hair responded.

Ruby turned to her, "Well anyway we need to keep moving. Its time I showed you that I'm not a kid Weiss." And with that Ruby took off leaving Weiss by herself.

"Ruby wait! And she's gone. Ugh she's such a child." Weiss started walking only to find herself surrounded by Ursi. She quickly drew Myrtenaster and took her stance. As she charged an Ursa, Ruby appeared out of nowhere and started to attack throwing off her strike.

"What the hell Ruby! Learn some coordination!" she yelled at her.

While they were arguing and fighting Ursi, Yang was walking through the forest after shooting herself through her landing looking for Ruby. As she was looking she ran into some Ursi of her own. As she battled them with her Ember Celica, Blake took down the last one.

Yang looked up and smiled, "I could've taken 'em."

Blake smiled and jumped down.

"FUUUUUUUUUCKKK!"

Blake and Yang looked up to see who yelled. "Hmm wonder who that was."

"It was probably that Jaune guy. Lets go we should almost be at the temple." With that they continued on.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Dante and Dustin screamed as the fell into the forest grabbing anything they could to try to stay alive. While trying it was when something weird happened. When Dante couldn't grab onto anything he put his arms in front of him to attempt to catch himself and black lightning bolts shot out of his hands to slow his momentum. Dustin did the same thing except blue fire came out. (**A/N: These will only be a part of their sembelence. They will also have two other abilities that will be discovered later.)** Dante looked at his hands as the hit the ground. "Dude what was that?"

Dustin just shook his head. "I don't know bro, I don't know. But at least some good things came out of this." He finished smiling.

Dante rose his eyebrow, "And those things would be?"

Dustin looked at him, "1. We have powers to use. 2 I can use the X-Burner."

Dante nodded. "That is true. But for now we have to figure out where we are."

Just as they started to walk off, they heard a girlish scream. Dante and Dustin looked at each other. "50b bucks of whatever currency they have here says that was a chick." Dustin said.

"50 says it was a dude."

"Deal." They shook hands and took off towards the sound. On the way their Dante had an idea. He told Dustin to stop, turned to a tree, and attempted to rip off two pieces of bark. Key word being _attempted._ The moment he tried to rip the bark off, the whole tree came uprooted. "What the fuck!?"

"Dude you got super strength!? What else do we have!"

Dante looked at him. "I don't know but we are getting ready to find out. Maybe each ability we have comes from what he had when we were in L.A." With that he decided to see if he had super speed, given his 40 time. The answer? Yes. He took off feeling the wind in his hair. Stopped smiled and was about to run back, when Dustin ran up next to him going just as fast.

Dustin smiled at him. "Guess you were right. Now lets go see what that was." They both took off running to where the scream came from, to see Team RWBY and JNPR finishing up taking out a Deathstalker and a Nevermore.

The ones on the ground started to celebrate their victory. Dante and Dustin smiled at them, and then saw another Deathstalker coming up behind them. Sharing a look they both charged forward to help them. Ruby saw the Deathstalker and yelled at everyone to look out, but it was too late. The Deathstalker let out a roar to attack. Just as the stinger came down to deal some damage though, two black blurs came through. One grabbed the pincer pulling it back and the other punched it straight in the face, before kicking it in the air. They saw that it was a boy in strange armor. He then kneeled down and disappeared. They looked around to see where he went only to see the other boy looking up then take a few steps back. They all looked up and were shocked to see that the Deathstalker was spinning towards the ground. They all ran back to avoid the impact.

The resounding explosion from impact made everyone fly further back. They all got up and looked into the smoke to see someone wobbling out of it.

"I'm hip!" he shouted and passed out.

Everyone's eyebrows rose at this and silence broke out. It didn't last long as the other guy broke out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing for!? He could've died!" Weiss shouted at him.

Dustin turned to look at them, "No he wouldn't have. When he figured out he had super speed he was dying to try out that move."

Weiss growled at him. "Do you even care that about him!?"

All signs of laughter died from his face and he spoke in a cold tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "Don't for a second think that I don't care for my brother."

Before the argument could continue, they heard a groan. Everyone looked to see Dustin brother coming too. He looked and saw everyone huddled around him then saw Dustin. "So how did it look?"

Dustin smiled, "Two words. FUCKING AWESOME! Now get up. We still don't know where the hell we are." With that he helped Dante up.

"Wait who are you two? And what do you mean you don't know where you are? Have you always that fast?" the three questions were asked in rapid succession by a perky pink haired girl.

Dante laughed. "Ok in order of questions. I'm Dante and this is my brother Dustin. We're both 17. The last thing we remember was my football game, red lightning, and the ground caving in. I guess we've always been that fast. We trained a lot on speed when we were younger."

Everyone's mouth formed and "OH" then proceeded to introduce themselves.

"So what's with the freaky armor?" Yang asked Dante.

"Well I just finished wining a State Championship in football when the lightning struck. This isn't armor either. It's my football uniform. Only wish I still had my helmet. But where are we?"

It was Pyrrha who answered. "This is Beacon Academy. It's where people go to become Hunters and Huntresses. Only a select few can make it in though."

Dante and Dustin looked at each other. "Hmm you think we could go there? We need somewhere to stay. Plus it would be a good way to learn about where we are now."

Ren spoke up. "Well we could take you to the Headmaster so you can speak to him about it."

Everyone agreed and the all took off back to the school. At the entrance waiting on them was Professor Goodwitch.

"You two come with me. Professor Ozpin would like to see you." She said pointing at Dante and Dustin.

They shared a look and nodded. Telling the others that they would see them later, they followed Professor Goodwitch. Upon entering the elevator to go to his office she pressed the button then turned to them. "So mind telling me who you two are?"

"We would like not to have to repeat ourselves so can we wait until we meet this Ozpin guy?" Dustin asked.

Goodwitch nodded. "I see your logic in that but please show him the proper respect." She then stepped out of the elevator into Ozpin's office. They came into the room to see a man gesture to he two chairs in front of him. He had on wire frame glasses, grey hair that covered one of his eyes and was repeatedly drinking from a coffee mug.

As the two sat down he began the questioning. "So mind telling me who you too are and how you came to be in the Emerald Forest?"

They proceeded to explain everything that happened to them and in the forest along with their discoveries of their powers, which Ozpin explained were called sembelances. They then talked about what they planned on doing and decided to enroll in the school. Dante even asked for a special request after he heard that they were to be on teams.

"Now that this is settled let's go down to the team announcements." Ozpin said getting up.

"Wait sir." Dante spoke up as they got up. "I was wondering if you could find us someone to take us shopping and maybe fund it since we don't have any money. I don't want to wear my football uniform everywhere I go."

Ozpin nodded. I don't see why not. I'll have one of the new teams take you tomorrow."

With that they all went to the assembly hall for the teams. When they saw Ruby and the others they smiled and waved. After team RWBY and Team JNPR were announced Ozpin made one more surprising announcement.

"Now we have an additional team this year, due to some unforeseen events." Pictures started to come onto the screen beside him. "Dante Iverson and Dustin Iverson. You both have shown that you do deserve to be here with what you did in the forest. Saving two of our teams when a Deathstalker snuck up on them."

Everyone started whispering asking if they actually took out a Deathstalker.

"So from today onward you will be Team AI3 as you requested in honor of your father. Your team leader will be Dustin Iverson." The two brothers kept looking forward and fist bumped each other. "That concludes our team announcements. Please have a good night. And may I see Ruby Rose for a second please?"

With that they left to talk to the others for a bit before leaving to go to their room before Ruby got back. With glances at their map that was on the tablets the Ozpin gave them they made it to their room in 10 minutes. They arrived at their door, looked at each other and nodded. When Dante opened the door their jaws dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**And there is the end of Chapter 2. I know this one is still short only being a little longer than the other one, but I'm going to upload them short. I'm doing it like this to compensate for how Volume one was made. As I get further into the story I will start making longer chapters. Please read and review on how you though of it also about the couples. I decided not to let Yang and Weiss be along so I added them in. Until next time.**


	3. Classes, Shopping, and new Weapons

_Chapter 3: Classes, shopping, and new weapons_

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 in this series. I'm actually liking this series a bit, and I find it sad how I find it easier to write this one than my Harry Potter one when I've read that series 8 fucking times. But oh well. I plan on updating this one every other day unless something comes up and I'm unable to like from work or college that I will be starting soon. But without further ado, I don't own RWBY it belongs to RT and Monty Oum (May he rest in piece.) I only own my OC's Dante and Dustin and their sembelances besides speed.**

"How in the hell is all of our stuff here?! They even got your fucking recording studio!" Dustin yelled.

"Ok. I don't know how this stuff got here and I don't care as long as I have three things. Now lets see." Dante stated as he entered and inspected their room. As he walked through he went to the closet and found it full of clothes. "Ok that's one thing. The closet has our clothes in it, but we are still going shopping tomorrow for battle gear that everyone is wearing."

Dustin nodded his head in agreement and joined his brother in inspecting the room. "Ok that's one for me. The got my martial arts stuff here."

Dante continued on. "That's two. My piano's here and that should mean that its here as well."

"That's two I found my manga. Thank you god! That's three! My Xbox is here too! With all the games!" Dustin said with excitement.

Just as he went to check his Xbox, he was surprised by an excited squeal. He turned around only to sweatdrop at what he saw. "Dude really?"

Dante was standing there rubbing his guitar case to his cheek talking too it. That was the sight that Teams RWBY and JNPR walked in on only to sweatdrop as well. "Um ok then." Yang said breaking the silence.

"Oh I missed you Jasmine!" Dante said cooing his guitar.

Weiss raised her eyebrow, "Um who's Jasmine? Its only us here."

Surprisingly it was Ren and Jaune who answered. "Jasmine is the guitar. You always have to name your instrument after a female."

Dustin looked at the two of them. "How did you know that? You both play don't you?"

"Yup." They stated at the same time.

"Well that's good to kno-"

"Dustin they have Kiki here too." Dante interrupted him.

"Kiki! Oh my baby! I thought I would never see you again!"

Dante sweatdropped. "Is that what I looked like?" He asked everyone only to receive nods. He dropped his head. "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh. Ren and Jaune. Me, you guys, and Dustin need to talk tomorrow about something. So goodnight." He went to show everyone out of the room only for Ruby to explode with excitement.

"But we want to hear you play!"

Dante smiled. "I'll play for you at breakfast tomorrow. I have the perfect some. And I'll even rename the song for all of you lovely ladies out here. But that will have to wait. Goodnight." He finished with a smile and shut the door.

Everyone took that as their queue to leave and went to bed. The next morning was hectic as everyone tried to decorate and unpack their rooms, which wound to them being late. Team AI3 was late because they decided to have an early morning Jam session. As their day wound down from classes they finally hit lunch break and Ruby couldn't be happier. She was bouncing with excitement.

This proceeded to irritate Weiss to the nth degree. "Ruby will you calm down! You're driving me crazy!"

Ruby turned to Weiss still smiling. "But Dante's going to play for us today! He even said he was going to name the song after us! And I know that you want to hear him play Weiss."

"There really is no point in hiding it Weiss. We all know you do." Blake said appearing next to them with Yang in tow.

"Oh I just remembered! We have to take them to town today to get some clothes to wear! Professor Ozpin told me yesterday."

They were surprised to hear that at the least but put it to the back of their minds as they walked into the cafeteria to see Dante tuning his guitar with Dustin tuning his own. As they sat down Dante spoke up. "Now as I recall someone wanted to hear me play is that correct?"

Ruby was bouncing with excitement again. "Yup! And you said you would name the song after us! So what is it!?"

Pyrrha spoke up smiling, "If its any good as what Dustin just played then I can't wait to hear it." Nora nodded in agreement.

Yang looked between the two. "Wait you mean we just missed a song? What did he play?"

"He called it Hey There Delilah. It was really good." Pyrrha then turned to Dante. "So what is this special song that you have for us?" Now it was Nora's turn to turn into her bubbly self and start bouncing around.

"Well this one is by a guy named Bruno Mars. I wont tell you what it is called because once the chorus starts then you will know what it's called. Hell you should know after the first verse. Now when I said I would rename it after you six," he said pointing at the six females of the group, "I meant it. To you this song will be called Your Song."

"Why Your Song?" Weiss asked.

Dante smiled again. "Because this song will speak volumes for what some people who see you think. Now let's begin."

_**Play Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**_

Dante closed his eyes as he started playing the intro then he looked directly at Weiss making her blush at what she heard.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like their not shining.

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday."

He then turned to Blake to do the next part.

"Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment her she wont believe me.

And its so, its so

Sad that she don't see what I see.

But every time she ask me do I look ok,

I say…"

He then stopped playing, stood up and grabbed a microphone that Dustin was hooking up to a speaker in the back, plugged his guitar in and continued singing to the girls.

"When I see your face!

There's not a thing that I would change.

Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are!

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile,

Cause girl your amazing,

Just the way you are!"

By this time the whole cafeteria is starting to clap to his beat as he goes. He next turned to Yang and Ruby who were sitting together.

"Oh her lips, her lips,

I could kiss them all day if she let me.

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think its so sexy.

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day."

Next he turned to Pyrrha and Nora who were staring wide eyed like the rest of the girls in the group.

"Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change.

If perfects what you're searching for

Then just stay the same.

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay,

You know I saaaaaaaaay!"

He now looked at all the girls in the group.

"When I see your face,

Its not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile!

The whole world stops and stares for awhile!

Cause girl your amazing

Just the way you are!

The way you are!

The way you aaarrre!

Girl your amazing,

Just the way you are.

When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change.

Cause your amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while,

Cause girl your amazing,

Just the way you are…

Yeaaah!"

As he finished the whole cafeteria broke into applause and the six girls looked completely flustered. Dante smiled down at them then began to help Dustin take the equipment apart. Then remembering something he turned around. "Oh and girls? I'd appreciate it if you could help Dustin and me with some shopping later. We need some new clothes. Ren and Jaune will be coming as well to get some things for what we discussed earlier." They all nodded at the same time. "Perfect. We'll meet you guys at our room. Ren and Jaune help us take this stuff down." He then turned and went back to work as the girls got up to leave. The entire trip to their room was spent talking about the song.

When Dustin and the others returned they quickly dropped all of the stuff off then left out the door again to their next class. Now this was an interesting one. It all went well until Weiss went down to take on the Grimm he had locked into a cage. She was doing well, but when she got a little encouragement and advice from her team leader she snapped.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted then charged to finish the boar off.

Ruby's face drastically fell into depression. Dustin seeing this moved over to comfort her. "Hey its ok. She's just used to being in a leading role. Don't worry about her. I have a feeling she's gonna get a talking to after this." With that he squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her.

Ruby smiled back up at him and nodded. She looked down to see that Weiss was finished with the fight and was walking out. What she didn't see was the black and red hair that whipped out the door after her. As everyone else got up to leave t was only then that she noticed someone else was missing in their group was missing. She turned to everyone else. "Are we missing someone?"

Ren looked at her already knowing who was gone, "They both will meet us at Dante and Dustin's room. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and began to walk out with the others, not knowing of the conversation going on outside the room.

"Weiss hold up real quick." Someone shouted at her.

She turned around to see Dante running up to her. "Dante? Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to know why you blew up at Ruby like that." He asked stopping in front of her.

She scowled at this. "Its because she's to childish and immature to be our leader! All she does is try to laugh and play the entire time that I've meet her!"

Dante just looked at her. "And do you know what I see in front of me right now Weiss? I see someone who is calling someone else childish and immature, but they're the one who's throwing a temper tantrum just because something wasn't handed to them. You want to know why Ozpin made Ruby team leader? When I suggested that he do it he said he was already going to. Not because she's younger, but because she has what it means to be a real leader. And believe me I know what it means to be a real leader since I was a leader since I was 7. Who was it that made the plan for you to take down that Nevermore?"

Weiss dropped her head and looked at the ground and Dante sighed. "Look I'm not trying to yell at you Weiss. I'm just saying think of this from her perspective. She's trying to be the best leader she can be for not only you but for everyone else on her team. She wants to be your friend. Don't throw something like this away just because you feel that someone made a wrong decision about team leader. She needs you to be the best teammate and partner you can be. She needs the help with this. Ok?" when she nodded he pulled her into a half hug. "Now come on. The others are waiting for us at my room."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you know that?"

Dante chuckled. "I know my brother very well." With that he dropped his arm and walked off. "Oh and you wouldn't happen to know a good weapons shop do you?"

"You could ask Ruby to make you one. She made hers herself. I'm sure she be more than happy to make you one."

He nodded and continued on to the room. After meeting up with everyone he turned to Ruby. "So I heard that you make weapons."

Her eyes lit up. "Yup! Why do you two have weapons?"

Dustin spoke up. "Well that was one of the things we were going to be getting today."

"oooh oooh oooh can I make them for you pleeeeeeeeeease?" she practically begged them."

Dante laughed, went to his desk, and picked up a slip of paper then handed it to her. "Here these are the things we were looking for in our weapons. The top one is mine. The bottom one is Dustin's. Knock yourself out, but don't burn yourself out." He told her sternly.

She rapidly nodded her head and ran from the room. Yang smiled at her departure. "She'll most likely have it done when we get back. Now lets go we're burning daylight."

With that they headed for Vale. When their airship landed Nora and Weiss practically dragged the boys to the nearest clothing store to get them an outfit. As they were looking for something that caught their eye, Dustin decided to ask Yang something that's been on his mind for a while. "Hey Yang question for you."

"Hm? What's up?" She answered not looking up from the clothes.

"I was wondering if you knew a good place to get a motorcycle. Dante's birthday's coming up and he's always wanted one. He even got himself a license and everything for when he finally got it too." He chuckled at the end remembering the begging it took for their mom to finally let him get it.

Yang looked up with stars in her eyes. "I know the perfect place! I'll even customize it for him!"

"Thanks now I'm going to go try this on." He said walking of to the changing room in some clothes he had. Dante walked in the same time he did into a different room. Everyone took a seat on the couches in anticipation for what they picked since they wouldn't let anyone see.

Five minutes later they both walked out and made the girls jaws drop. Dustin was wearing a pair of black steel-toed boots with some black cargo pants. He had a tight sleeveless white tee on that showed how toned his body was. He topped it of with a black sleeveless trench coat that went down to his ankles with blue flames on the bottom. Dante had on some black Timberland boots and black cargo pants. He had on a sleeveless black under armor t-shirt on that showed his impressive muscles and six-pack. On top of that was a sleeveless black trench coat that went down to his ankles that had blue lightning bolts going around the coat.

Yang wolf whistled at the two. "Wow you two clean up nicely."

"You got that right." Weiss said looking them up and down.

Blake was being her usual self by staying quiet with Pyrrha and Nora was smiling wide. Dustin turned to Ren and Jaune. "Did you get what we discussed?"

They nodded. "Yes we did but Nora kept trying to look at what it was when we went to pay for it."

"Don't worry I'll keep it in my room. So they cant get to it."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "What are you four up to? You've been doing this ever since you talked this morning."

Dante smiled and tapped her nose. "That my dear Snow Princess is a surprise. Now come on we have to pay for these." He said walking towards the cashier with the guys.

"DON'T CALL ME SNOW PRINCESS!"

The boys all laughed and paid for their stuff. During the return trip to the air ship though, Dustin saw a little girl with fox ears crying on the side of the street. He turned to Yang, "Hey is that a Faunus that Ozpin told us about?"

Yang looked and gave a sad smile. "Yes she is. Someone passing by probably told her off. There's nothing that we can do for her."

"I deny that statement." He said taking out my tablet and punching in a code he set for certain circumstances. The next thing everyone knew they were turning around. What they saw brought smiles to their faces and Dante looked on with pride. Dustin was walking toward the little girl with his guitar in hand playing away.

_**Play Fuckin Perfect by Pink**_

The little girl heard the music and looked up to see Dustin playing right in front of her. He stopped temporarily to place a hat on the ground then continued.

"Made a wrong turn once or twice,

Dug my way out, blood and fire.

Bad decisions, that's alright,

Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,

Miss "No way, its all good',

It didn't slow my down.

Mistaken, always second guessing,

Underestimated, look I'm still around."

By this time people were gathering around to listen and dropping lien into his hat. The Faunus was sitting in front of him wide-eyed. He looked at her and smiled.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,

Like your nothing, you are perfect. To me."

The group from Beacon was smiling when another crash was heard and they turned to see Dante holding his guitar as well walking up. He stood next to Dustin and started playing the song with him. They then turned to the people in the crowd who stopped putting money in the hat.

"You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk),

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices), in your head (in your head),

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we will make it,

Filled with so much hatred,

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I could think of,

Chased down all my demons,

I've seen you do the same.

(oh oh)"

By now the crowd grew more and were clapping in rhythm with each other.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,

Like your nothing, you are perfect. To me.

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer.

So cool in lying and we try, try but we try too hard,

And it's a waste of time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere,

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time,

Why we do that, why I do that (why do I do that)?"

Dustin turned to look back at the little girl.

(Yeah! Oh!)

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty!

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,

Like your nothing, you are perfect. To me.

(You're perfect, you're perfect! To mee!)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,

Like your nothing, you are perfect. To me."

As he finished everyone cheered and put some more money into his hat. He raised his hand to thank them and picked up the hat to see how much was in it. As every one in the crowd was leaving, the others came up to them.

"Oh my god that was a deep song Dustin!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "That really touched me!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I also know why you did it. That was a nice thing to do." Yang said.

Dustin smiled. "Yeah I know. But there's still one more thing to do." He turned to the little girl who was still there and did something that shocked everyone but his brother who looked on with even more pride. "Here you go. This is for you. I'll see you around ok? If you see me don't hesitate to talk to me. And I was right. You are perfect. Your as perfect as you can be." With that him and Dante walked off smiling. Everyone else scrambled to catch up.

"Dustin are you sure you want to do that? That was a lot of money!" Blake hiding the real reason why she wanted to know.

He nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I could've kept all that money, but I would rather give it away to help someone else." She smiled at him then went back to being quiet to rest of the trip back as everyone pestered him on where he learned to sing that well.

"Well it was actually Dante who helped me get this good at playing and singing. He started way before I did."

Everyone then turned to him with questions on if he could teach them. "Maybe sometime." Was all he said.

When they got off the air ship and went back to the dorms something came to Dustin's mind. "Hm I wonder if Ruby finished those weapons."

"Well ask no more!" someone shouted behind them.

They turned around to see Ruby standing there with two boxes stacked on top of each other. "I believe these two are yours." She said smiling.

Dante and Dustin walked up to inspect the merchandise. Dante put the top box on the floor next to Dustin's figuring that this one was his. They both opened the boxes at the same time and their eyes widened.

They turned to each other smiling and said the exact same thing. "Wicked!"

**A/N: And this brings the end to chapter 3. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story is getting on faster than I thought it would be. But I wonder what it is that Dante, Dustin, Jaune, and Ren have been sneaking around doing?**


	4. Mission and a Bully

_**Chapter 4: Missions and a bully**_

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter in this series. And I have to say, this series is doing rather well even though I'm only 4 chapters in. I've already hit the 300 view mark. Hopefully I can make the 1K mark for the first time. Oh and please review I want to know what you guys thought of the songs that I used. There will be more later on in the story.**

"Wicked!" The two brothers were both sporting shit-eating grins. Dante turned to Ruby. "You really pulled out all the stops huh?"

Ruby was bouncing on her feet. "These are the best weapons I ever made. Right up there with Crescent Rose." She pointed to Dante's box. "Yours is the duel wielding swords with a shotgun barrel in the middle with the blade surrounding it. Just like you asked it's bitch black with blue lighting around the blade. And for Dustin, you have two pistols with blades going down the hilt down your forearms. And if you hit your two guns together, you can turn the blades into whips." Everyone stood wide-eyed at how she made the two weapons.

"Quick question. Did you get that other thing I put on the list?" Dante asked.

Ruby's grin grew even more. "Yup. Those two were the toughest to make but I got it done." She pulled out a box and flipped it open to reveal two rings. One was both of them were silver with a huge gem in the middle. The only difference is that one ring had what looked to be a blue flame inside the gem and the other had what looked like a lightning bolt inside. (**Think like the Vongola Decimo ring from KHR.**) "These are the rings you wanted. To activate them all you have to do is saw the code word. I decided to let you pick your own." She handed them the box and the brothers immediately put them on.

"Code word huh?" Dustin turned to his brother. "I got the perfect thing."

Dante grew a fox like grin. "You thinking the same thing I am?"

"Damn straight."

They both looked down at the rings and said the exact same thing, "Activation Code: Vongola Primo/Decimo!" Both rings flashed in acknowledgement and grew changed into gloves for both hands. Both had a giant orb in the middle with the letters VP or VD on them. The odd thing about it was the fact that both Dante and Dustin had a blue flame on their forehead or in Dante's case black lightning. Their eyes even changed and you could see they had a look that spoke confidence. (**Think Tsuna's gloves and his eyes like when he had his contacts in.**)

That was a month and a half ago, and they still haven't used their new weapons yet other than in training. They got closer to Teams JNPR and Ruby while still acting weird with Ren and Jaune. Some people started to make a joke about how they were all gay and secret lovers. The ensuing glare and temperature drop in the room from all four of them was enough to send a Grimm running. This stopped all attempts at calling them gay.

Everyone but the two brothers currently sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch after Jaune just got his ass handed to him by Cardin. "You can't keep letting him treat you like that Jaune!" Pyrrha told him.

Jaune just smiled sadly. "It's fine Pyrrha. I mean its not like I'm the only person he does it to. Cardin bullies everyone." He stated pointing towards Cardin bullying Velvet for being a Faunus. The sight was enough to make Blake's blood boil, but she couldn't do anything without making herself known.

"What's this about Jaune getting bullied?" a voice behind them spoke up. They turned to see the Iverson brothers walking up to them looking like straight twins if it weren't for the hair and trench coats. They even had matching sunglasses.

Yang sighed. "Jaune's not the only one. Cardin bullies anyone who he thinks is weaker than him." While she was talking she started to feel the temperature in the room drop. Curious she looked around to see Dante with his head bent down and Dustin looking at Cardin messing with Velvet. "B-but we can't do a-anything since he would just keep doing it."

"So you would just let it continue even if he would do it?" Dante spoke in a dark tone. "Dustin and me are going to be gone for a while since we just got a mission request from Ozpin. That's what we came here to tell you guys, but what do we find? A bunch of people who just let someone go on bullying like they own the place." Everyone tried to plead their case about it but was immediately stopped from the glare that they received. If stares could kill, they all would be on a one-way trip to see Kami. He then turned and walked off towards Cardin while Dustin sighed.

He looked at the others and shook his head, "You guys know you just fucked up right?"

Everyone looked downtrodden at this. "But how did we fuck up?" Weiss asked looking at Dante walk off.

"Do you want to know why he hates bullies so much?" When everyone nodded he continued. "Dante was bullied when we were younger." Everyone was shocked at this and tried to ask about it but he continued. "He never told anyone about it and tried to handle it himself. It wound up with him getting hurt a lot. When our parents found out they were furious. Literally marched up to the school and told him to point the boys out. Funniest day in the principles office ever." He chuckled. Then his expression grew dark again. "Then a few weeks later, his best friend was the new victim of the bullies who were attacking him. Since Dante was really his only friend they figured, 'Hey lets get this geek.' Dante didn't know that it was happening until it was too late. He came across them while they were just finished bullying him and he went off on them. Literally tore them a new ass hole, but his friend couldn't take it anymore. He planned on it all coming to an end that day anyway. So you know what he did?" He looked them all in the eyes. "He pulled out a gun, and killed himself. Right there in the middle of the hallway in front of bro. That's one of the main reason he plays sports so much so that he can forget how he died. It's also the reason that he hates bullies so much. Hell he even went and created a fucking website where people who are being bullied can go on and talk to people about it. Now when he saw all of that and you guys doing nothing, you just reminded him of his biggest failure to his best friend. And the saddest thing about that is that me and him considers your two," he finished pointing at Ren and Jaune, "our best friends."

"Then what do you consider us?" Blake asked not raising her head after what she heard.

"That will be known at a later date." He then turned to see that Dante just made it to Team CRDL. "Well looks like the shows about to start." Everyone turned to see what he was talking about only to pale at Cardin being held by his throat. "WORLDSTAR!"

Dante was standing there holding Cardin by his throat. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked with his shades back on.

Cardin tried to struggle out of the grip. "Let go of me you loser! I'm just giving this damn filthy Faunus what she deserves!"

Dante tilted his head to the side slightly. "Oh and what exactly did she do to deserve you pulling her ears and tormenting her?"

"It's because she's a freak! She shouldn't even be here!" he yelled.

Dustin winced when he heard that. "And he just fucked up." He then pulled his scroll out and started recording. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the hell are you recording this!?" Ruby yelled at him.

He turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "You telling me you don't want to cement in history one of the many times that Dante will kick Cardin's ass?" he then turned back to the soon to be ass whooping.

Everyone looked at each other and pulled out their scrolls. Then Dustin set his on a stand and pulled Velvet over to them so that she can get out of the cross fire.

"Oh really then? Well then I guess then we have conflicting interests then now don't we? I have no problem with her."

Cardin just glared at him. "Then we'll kick your ass too! Get him boys!"

The rest of the team charged at him but were knocked back when Cardin was thrown at them. Noticing that Dustin started recording and the entire cafeteria was watching, he turned to give his viewers some words before he continued. "Now ladies and gentlemen, and yes Faunus are included in that, we will be seeing what happens to people who bully." He then held his hand with his Vongola Ring (**I'm just gonna call his and Dustin's rungs that.**) in front of his face. "Pierce the Sky, Vongola Decimo!" A bright flash erupted from Dante. As it died down they saw he had an orb of lightning on his forehead and his hands were covered with a pair of metal gloves with a giant orb in the middle. He turned to Team CRDL and fell into a fighting stance. Right leg straight out ahead of him with the foot turned to the side, left leg bent with the foot turned to the side, right arm forward balled into a fist with his index and pinkie sticking out, and his left hand in front of his face the same way as his right. Cardin's team just stood there and stared at him. "What the hell kind of stance is that?!" he yelled at Dante. When he didn't answer he grew even more enraged. "Fuck it! Get him its just one guy!" The ensuing ass whooping was to be remembered in Beacon for all time as The Fight for Control. Cardin drew his weapon and charged him with a wide swing. Thinking that he had a clean hit since Dante hadn't moved he smirked, only for that to disappear along with Dante. The next thing he knew was he felt a sting of pain erupt from his back as he was launched across the room. The next victim was his partner. He ran at him trying to fight strictly hand to hand, only for his hands to be caught and broken. As he screamed in pain he was thrown into the rest of the team who from one look from Dante grabbed him and ran. Cardin wasn't so smart.

Seeing his team leave him he became furious not noticing what Dante was doing. "You little fuckers! Why did you run!? Get back here and fight!" that was when he heard it. "Operation-X." He turned and paled. Dante was standing there with one hand pointing behind him and a blast of lightning encased flame going behind him. He pointed his other hand at him and uttered words that would haunt him for the next year. "X-Burner: Black Lightning!" The blast knocked everyone back and blew Cardin to the infirmary where he stayed for the remainder of the week. Seeing that his work was done he powered down and walked towards Dustin to leave when he stopped by Velvet.

Scared from the display, she looked up shaking at Dante. "If you're ever in any trouble come find me or Dustin." With that he walked off with Dustin for their mission leaving everyone wide-eyed.

Everyone was silent for about 10 minutes trying to process what just happened. "Ok. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to apologize to him. Dustin was right. We were in the wrong for not doing something to help Velvet. And we are sorry for that by the way." Ruby said speaking up and breaking the silence. Velvet too shocked from what he said to her just nodded. "But we have to wait until they get back form their mission to do it and who knows when that will be. What kind of mission could that be though?" Nora said trying to revert back to her normal self.

"I don't know but this tension is killing me." Yang said. Then she had the perfect way to break the tension between everyone and grew an evil smirk.

Ruby noticing the smirk paled because it could only mean one thing especially since she was looking right at her. "U-um Y-yang? W-why are you s-staring at me?"

"Oh well you know. I finally found your stash of cookies and they're now mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that she ran off towards their room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COOKIES!" and the chase was on leaving everyone laughing.

While they were laughing, the Iversons were heading towards the helipad to meet up with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Seeing them arrive the two motioned them to follow them on the airship.

"So can you two please tell us what the hell this mission is exactly?" Dustin asked the two trying to figure out why they were there. "You didn't exactly drop any hints in the message.

Goodwitch looked at Ozpin for approval. Upon receiving his nod she turned back to the two boys, "Well boys what have you heard about the new Grimm that was spotted in the waters around Vale?"

**DUN DUN DUN! And there we have it. The end to chapter 4. I know it might be how some of you would like it, but oh well. Some of the history behind Dante is now exposed, but what about Dustin's history? And what is this new Grimm in the waters? Please read and review! I was a little saddened that last chapter hadn't gotten any reviews. Until next time! Laters!**


	5. Failed and the who?

_**Chapter 5: Failed and the who?**_

**A/N: well here is Chapter 5. I want to thank everyone for all of the support that they are giving this story. I will try to make this epic in length but we'll see how it goes being that I have no clue where the fuck I'm going to end it at.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or and moves from KHR or DBZ. They belong to their respective creators.**

Dante and Dustin looked at each other for a moment. "We've heard rumors about it. They say it looks like the kraken."

Goodwitch nodded. "Yes you are correct. Your mission will be to investigate these claims and see if they are true."

The two nodded and got more information about the mission, then remained quiet for the rest of the ride. That was until their airship was attacked.

"What's going on up there Ozpin?" Dante yelled.

Ozpin came to the back drinking his ever full coffee mug. "It would seem that the rumors were true. The said Grimm is attacking our ship." He went to the airship doors and opened them for everyone to see. They looked down to see black tentacles covered in white armor thrashing around the ship. As they looked closer they saw the white of a Grimm mask and the red eyes indicating they found its face. Dante and Dustin looked and each other. "DBZ or KHR?"

Dustin drew a thinking pose. "Hmmm. DBZ."

"Ok. Final Flash or Kamehameha?"

"Both. You do the flash ill do the ha."

He nodded and kneeled in front of the door with Dustin standing behind him. "Strike the sky, Vongola Decimo/Light it up, Vongola Primo!" with their gear on they got ready to attack. Dante put both hands spread out to the side while Dustin put his hands together like he was holding a ball at his side.

"KAAAAAAAA—"

"FIIII—"

"MEEEEEE—"

"NAAALLL—"

"HAAAAA—"

"LIGHT—"

"MEEEEE—"

"NIIING—"

"HAAAA!"

"FLASH!"

The two professors stood wide-eyed at the attack that they just saw. Two beams shot out of the boys hands towards the Grimm and combined to form something even stronger. A blue beam combined with a lightning covered yellow to form a white beam covered in black lightning. The impact on the Grimm produced a shriek and a huge explosion. The professor sweatdropped when they saw Dante and Dustin just fist bump from the explosion.

As the airship turned to leave, a tentacle from the Grimm shot up and pulled Dante out of the ship.

"Fuck!"

"Dante!" Dustin yelled getting ready to jump off to help save his brother.

"Get out of here!" he yelled at him.

Dustin stood frozen. "Fuck that shit! I'm not leaving you!"

"Get the fuck out of here and bring a fucking Ice user back damnit! Your at a disadvantage in the fucking water!" he yelled back drawing his Dual Bolts. (**I couldn't think of a better name.**)

Ozpin put his hand on his shoulder. "He's right. We have to bring back up and pray that he can withstand this creature till we return."

"I'm not fucking leaving him!" he yelled.

"Dustin get the fuck out of here that's a god damn order! I'm not going to die damnit. We have a show in a few days remember!?" Dante shouted back hacking and shooting at the Grimm. The last shot producing an ear-splitting shriek of pain from the Grimm.

Dustin growled. "Fine but you better not die or I sweat to God that I will come to the after life and kick your ass myself!" with that they left to get him some backup, not knowing that he would be seeing him pretty soon at school.

Noticing that the ship was gone out of the corner of his eye he sighed in relief. "Finally their gone. Now I just have to deal with this lit-" he never got to finish his sentence as the Kraken grabbed him once again and pulled him so he could see him on an eye level. The next thing that happened shocked him to the core.

"**You're not ready to defeat me yet boy. The skill you shown was promising though so I will let you live for now, but if you ever come at me again with this weak level of fighting again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?"** Dante just hung there dumbfounded so The Kraken just nodded and flicked his tentacle throwing Dante back to Vale and sunk back into the water to heal. Finally broken out of his trance from the Grimm talking to him by getting thrown through the air, Dante could only let out one word to describe his predicament, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

\- = = ( oIo ) = = -

\ " "/

As soon as the airship landed, Dustin sprinted off and started looking for Team RWBY. He found them in the cafeteria where they left them. "Weiss! I need your guys help!"

Everyone looked up to see him winded and grew concerned. "What happened? Where's Dante?" Weiss asked.

"Dante's fighting a Grimm. He sent me back for backup."

Everyone grew wide-eyed at that. "And you just left him there!?" Blake yelled at him.

Dustin whirled on her, "do you honestly think I wanted to leave my fucking brother?! He ordered me to come back and bring an ice specialist since we're dealing with a fucking water Grimm!"

"Wait you mean that you guys went after that new Grimm?" Yang asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah. We thought we took it out with our combo attack but the bastards tough. Now come on we need to go!" he turned to leave when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey do you guys hear something?"

Dustin was staring to get impatient. "I doesn't matter we need to save-"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKK!" BOOOMM!

The ceiling crashed in and there in the middle of the room was Dante looking dazed. "Bro!" Dustin ran towards him with everyone else. "What the hell happened?!"

Dante dizzily turned his head to him and then passed out. "Come on we have to get him to the infirmary!" Pyrrha yelled. Everyone nodded and rushed him there.

It had been 2 hours after bringing Dante to the infirmary and he still hasn't woken up. Dustin was getting restless. Ruby came up and put a hand on his shoulder, looking rather funny since she was shorter than him, "Dustin you need to calm down and rest. Dante's going to be fine. He just needs rest like you."

He was about to round on her and tell her off until he saw the look of worry in her eyes. "We're all here for you guys and want him to wake up, but you can't rush these things."

He sighed and nodded. He was beginning to walk off when he heard the sound we was waiting for, "Ugh. What the fuck hit me?" As soon as the sentence was finished Dustin burst into the room. "Bro what the hell happened?! One moment you're fighting the Grimm, the next your crashing through the cafeteria roof?"

Dante looked at his brother and friends who came in after hearing the door bust open and smiled. "Well let's see. After you left I was continuing to kick that bastards ass when he grabbed me and did the unbelievable." He ended shaking his head.

"And what exactly did he do?" Ren asked.

Dante looked at everyone with a serious expression. "The little fucker told me that me and Dustin weren't strong enough to beat it yet, but said since we did so well in injuring it that it would wait for us to get stronger to give it a real challenge. Then it proceeded to throw my black ass all the fucking way from the middle of the ocean here. And trust me you haven't lived until you fucked up a group of birds flying formation." He chuckled.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "D-d-did you say that the Grimm talked?"

Dante waved it off. "Yeah but don't worry about it. Its me and Dustin's problem to deal with. Now if you would excuse us guys we have some things to take care of." With that the guys left leaving the girls wondering where they went this time. "Is it just me or does those four spend more time with each other than they do with their teams?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone just nodded in agreement before leaving.

\- = = ( oIo ) = = -

\ " "/

A few days had passed since the incident with Team Iverson and the Grimm. Now everyone was currently heading towards the assembly hall for a performance of some kind.

Ruby looked around with her team and found Pyrrha and Nora. "Hey girls!" she shouted waving them over. As they approached they greeted everyone. "Hey have you guys seen the guys?"

They both shook their heads. Then a light flashed onto the stage to see Professor Ozpin standing there. "Welcome everyone. I know that you have all been working hard with their schoolwork and their missions so I decided that you all deserve a little treat. I'm pretty sure that they don't need an introduction, as what is behind me will give them all away anyway. So I'll just let them take over." With that he walked off the stage leaving everyone murmuring about what's going on when a light flashed onto a pair of drums in the back of the stage.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Yang yelled getting giddy.

"What? What is it Yang?" Weiss asked her.

"I can't believe they're here!" Now it was Nora's turn to get giddy.

"Wait who?!" Ruby yelled.

Yang turned to Nora. "You're a fan to?"

Nora opened up her jacket to show her t-shirt. It had a group of guys all with Grimm masks on.

"Wait who is that?" Blake asked.

"IT'S THE FORSAKEN GRIMM!" Nora and Yang yelled together so the entire assembly hall could hear them. Not even two seconds later the entire hall erupted into shrieks by the female populous and shouts from the male populous. Just as they were about to ask who that was, they heard someone start to play on the drums. They looked up to see a guy dressed in black D-Rose 5's, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a black trench coat with a Goliath mask on. Then a guy came and started playing the bass. He had on black Nike Air Forces with a pair of black cargo pants and a white fitted T-Shirt with a Beowolf mask on. Then someone came in on the guitar. He had on a pair of white pants, white Timberland boots, a white T, and a white trench coat with a Deathstalker mask on. Then the flash came into the crowd where the last of the four members was. He had on a pair of pink, black, and white LeBron 12's, a pair of pink camouflaged cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a cut off pink camo vest, and a Nevermore mask on. (**Think standard Army ACUs but in pink**). He held a microphone in his hand and brought it up to his mouth throwing his head back. "BEACON ACADEMY ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" the ensuing roar of applause was enough of a yes for him. Well let's introduce ourselves. For those of you who don't know my name is Truth. The guy on drums is our beats master Thane, the guy on guitar is Joker, and the guy on bass is Crow. Together we are The Forsaken Grimm!

_**Play Centuries by Fall Out Boy**_

"Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du.

Some legends are told,

Some turn to dust or to gold,

But you will remember me,

Remember me for centuries.

And just one mistake,

Is all it will take,

We'll go down in history!

Remember me for centuries!

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries!"

By this time Truth had jumped onto the stage and was rocking out with Joker and Crow, while Thane was in the back going in on the drums. It didn't take much for them to get like this.

"Mummified my teenage dreams,

No, it's nothing wrong with me.

The kids are all wrong,

The story's all off,

Heavy metal broke my heart.

Come on, come on and let me in,

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints.

And this is supposed to match,

The darkness that you felt,

I never meant for you to fix yourself."

As they finished the verse, Joker and Truth switched positions with Truth rockin' on guitar and Joker singing.

"Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du.

Some legends are told,

Some turn to dust or to gold,

But you will remember me,

Remember me for centuries.

And just one mistake,

Is all it will take,

We'll go down in history!

Remember me for centuries!

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries!"

Joker decided he wanted to get the crowd more into so he dove into them.

"And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name,

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams.

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you,

'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia,

And you're a cherry blossom.

You're about to bloom,

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon."

He got back on stage and switched back with Truth who went and started pulling people on stage with Yang and Blake being two of the ones who got up. Blake not normally liking bands that Yang was into was getting into the music.

"Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du.

Some legends are told,

Some turn to dust or to gold,

But you will remember me,

Remember me for centuries.

And just one mistake,

Is all it will take,

We'll go down in history!

Remember me for centuries!

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries!"

He then slowed it down a little bit.

"We've been here forever,

And here's the frozen proof,

I could scream forever,

We are the poisoned youth."

He turned around to the Thane and started throwing his head back.

"Du du du du-du du du

Du du du du du-du du du.

Some legends are told,

Some turn to dust or to gold,

But you will remember me,

Remember me for centuries.

And just one mistake,

Is all it will take,

We'll go down in history!

Remember me for centuries!

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries!

We'll go down in history,

Remember me for centuries!"

As they finished everyone in the crowd went wild with the ones on stage getting hugs from the band members. Once the girls got off stage, they played Closer To The Edge, Break, and Lullaby to finish off.

"Well that's all for tonight everyone. I want to thank you for the showing you gave us and your support!" With that the band took a bow and walked off getting high fives from everyone and a few girls trying to get their masks off but to no avail. 30 minutes later as the girls were talking about the performance, the guys finally showed up. "Hey girls we miss anything?"

"Miss anything?! You just missed the best performance ever!" Ruby practically yelled then went back into talking about the songs and which band member they liked more, never noticing the smiles on the guys face and hidden high fives and fist bumps. All in all it was a mission well done by them and they couldn't wait until their next performance.

\- = = ( oIo ) = = -

\ " "/

**And that's the end of Chapter 5. We finally figure out what the boys are up to but the girls still don't know. Now since I'm off of work for the next few days I will try to get a chapter out a day. I want to say again thanks for all the favorites, follows and views on this. And please review! Its like you guys don't know what that is anymore! (Crying anime tears). Peace!**


	6. Starting to Bloom

_**Chapter 6: Starting to Bloom**_

**Well here is chapter 6. I'm currently writing this one feeling happy as hell since San Diego finally got a good fucking running back. Chargers for the win! But anyways now that I got that out of my system, I have started writing my Naruto fic again being that I decided to stop being an ass about it and its going rather well. If your reading this one, please go read that one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any moves taken from other animes.**

It took a few days for all of the hype from The Forsaken Grimm's performance to die down. The group of friends continued to go through their daily routines of class and hanging out, but Dante started to grow distant from the others and no one knew why. Well no one except for his brother since they told each other everything. When the others asked he just waved them off and said he had a lot on his mind and that seemed to get them off his back most of the time. This went on for about 2 weeks before he started hanging out with them again. Currently he was walking through town looking to get some things for his room and to try and find something to cheer Blake up. He had heard the argument that her and Weiss had gotten into when they met Sun a few days ago. As he was looking through the stores he heard someone crying. Looking up he saw Blake huddled up in a corner crying and the sight broke his heart.

"Blake what's wrong?" he asked making himself known with worry written all over his face.

Startled she looked up and saw Dante looking worried. "It's nothing. I'll be ok." She mumbled.

Dante sat down next to her and pulled her close. "No your not. Now tell me what happened."

She began to tell him about everything that happened in the dorm room and about them finding out about her being a Faunus. "Now she must hate me! Wises kept talking about how much Faunus were bad and how they ruined her life! I can't take them hating me!" she cried even harder into his shoulder making him hold her even closer and start to stroke her hair.

"You know the reason I didn't talk to anyone for those two weeks was because I was trying to figure out how let someone know something. And with what you just told me I found the perfect way to tell them." He pulled out his scroll and punched in the number for his guitar making Blake look up confused. Dante just smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Just listen to the song ok? You'll understand what I mean then." She just nodded weakly.

_**Play Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes**_

Dante looked at her as he began to play.

"My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
Make me your radio (aha)  
And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo"

Blake sat there wide eyed at what she heard in the song. _'Wait does he like me? Even after all the stuff I just old him?'_

"Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"

As he was singing his eyes never left her face and he just continued to smile.

"My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te (yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
Make me your radio (aha)  
And turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo"

Blake started to tear up again as he continued to sing to her and voice his feelings towards her.

"Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"

The two just continued to look at each other not knowing that they drew a crowd of the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Dustin who was standing there smiling, happy that his brother finally got to tell her. He saw Weiss start moving towards them and quickly moved to intercept her. "Don't interrupt them!" he hissed at her trying to keep his voice down. "He finally gets to tell her and he's the only one that can cheer her up." He finished with a glare that made Weiss reluctantly nod.

"My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close (listen)  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (come on)  
Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo (sing along)

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on, whoa)

As he grew closer to the end of the song, he grew closer and closer to Blake and he began to sing softer.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (aha)  
Turn me up when you feel low (turn it up)  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes, baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah"

As soon as he finished singing he closed the rest of the distance and captured her lips with his. Blake was shocked for a second before returning the kiss full force while the others just stared wide-eyed. When the two pulled away from each other, Dante caressed her cheek with Blake leaning into the contact holding his hand. "I've wanted to do that from the moment I first saw you Blake, and every word in that song I meant." He said smiling down at her.

Blake just smiled and started to cry again. "I've had those feelings for you for a while Dante, I just never thought that you would return them. I mean you could have anyone and they would be better than me." She said starting to look down only for her head to be jerked up and Dante to stare hard at her.

"Don't you ever say that again! Yes your right. I could have anyway probably, but you know what? Anyone else I picked would not make me feel like the way you make me feel. No one else would make me smile just from being in the room. No one else has those traits that I love other than you., and that it why if I ever had to pick anyone in the school or on this earth, I would pick you." Blake sat there wide-eyed at what he just said.

"So you would even pick her over Iggy Azalea?" a voice behind them spoke up.

"Damn straight!" he said whirling around just to stare wide-eyed along with Blake with who all was there. "H-h-how long were you guys there?" he asked them seeing Dustin smirk.

"Oh we got here right around the 2nd verse I believe. Good choice in songs too even though I would've went with Hey Soul Sister but that's just me. And I also believe that Weiss has something she wants to say." He said pointing to Weiss who was staring at the ground. She looked up and started to walk towards the two only to see Dante stand in front of Blake protectively.

"If you're here to try to bring her down even more don't even bother saying anything Weiss." He said defensively.

Weiss just looked down sadly. "I just wanted to apologize. What I said was wrong and after everything that we've been through together I shouldn't let something like that get to me. You said it yourself you used to be a part of them your not now. Its all in the past so can we please just start over and forget about all of this?" she looked up pleadingly.

Blake tapped Dante's shoulder and they locked eyes having their own silent conversation. As he nodded she started to walk towards Weiss. "It's ok Weiss I understand completely why you acted the way you did, but I still don't believe that the White Fang are the ones who are stealing all of the Dust from your father's company. So I've decided that we all will get to the bottom of this. Sun gave me some info that there's going to be a shipment of Dust coming in tonight at the harbor. If we move quickly then we can make it before they try to steal it. So what do you say, lets take care of it as friends and teammates on Team RWBY?"

Weiss stood there and stared at her shocked then smiled. "Of course we can! And I promise I really am sorry for hurting you like that."

"Like I said it's fine." Blake replied then looked at Dante smiling. "Plus if you didn't I probably wouldn't have gotten with him."

Dustin laughed. "Oh you would've gotten with him alright. I would've tied him up and dragged him to you to ask. I was getting tired of his moping around the room. It was embarrassing." Everyone laughed at that and left to the location of the shipment to see Sun hiding out waiting for them. "Oh good you're here now we can start the stake out." No other words were spoke between everyone other than the introductions as they waited for the right time to strike. Once they saw Torchwick with the White Fang everyone got shocked. They turned to see what they should do next when they noticed it. "Hey, where did Dante and Dustin go?" Ruby asked only to sweatdrop at what she hears.

"So you're Torchwick huh? Gotta say I'm not impressed."

"Yeah you're right. I was expecting someone taller. Not someone who thinks they're a girl with how they have their hair. What you watch Naruto so much you fell in love with Mei's hair style?"

Torchwick started gritting his teeth. "You stupid brats! Who the fuck are you!?"

Dante grinned like a mad man and did a crazy dance with Dustin. "We are the men who make villains tremble from the mere sight of us."

"We are the men who will bring peace to this world and look good while doing it."

"We are the men whose music will be heard around the world."

"We are the Black Huntsmen!" They finished striking a pose that would've made Jiraiya proud and making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

**And that's the end! Dante and Blake are now together and Torchwick had been met. Gotta say their intro was perfect though if I do say so myself! But until next time!**


	7. Preperations

_**Chapter 7: Preperations**_

**A/N: Welcome back to my RWBY series. I know that a lot of people have been waiting on this chapter to come out along with my Naruto fic but I've been busy a lot lately. I'm sorry that I couldn't get these out for you guys but between work and trying to get enlisted in the Navy I've had a lot going on. But now that I have a new computer so I can actually see what it is that I'm typing I will be trying to get these out faster for you guys. So without further adieu, here's chapter 7!**

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

Dante and Dustin just stood there in their pose.

Torchwich face palmed. "That has to be the worst introduction that I have ever seen." He moved his hand to see that the two were gone. "Huh? Where did they go?"

Everyone looked around to see them huddled in a corner with rainclouds over their heads poking the ground. This made them sweatdrop again. The entire time this was happening, Weiss was getting extremely frustrated and was twitching her eyebrow. "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!"

Dante and Dustin jumped up like nothing happened and saluted Weiss. "Yes ma'am!" they then turned back to Torchwich and started speaking. "So you decided to take the Faunus…"

"Feed them things like they can take over…"

"When really you wanted…"

"To use them as a work force…"

"Is that correct?" they finished together.

Torchwich narrowed his eyes. "No we are mutual partners, but I think it's time we got rid of all of you!" with that he lunged at the group with his _Melodic Cudgel_. Seeing this everyone dodged his attack. He decided to target the girls first to get them out the way. Looking at Yang he turned his cane around and fired his grappling hook at her attempting to pull her towards him. Seeing this she caught his hook and smirked at him. Torchwich just looked on emotionlessly as she pulled him towards her to try and hit him. He ducked the punch she threw at him as he flew and kicked her in the back but before he could capitalize more on the hit, he was attacked by Ruby who started trying to slash at him with _Crescent Rose._ Torchwich dodged all of her strikes and brought his _Melody_ up to fire a round at Ruby only for Blake to catch it with the ribbon on her _Gambol Shroud._ She held him place so that Weiss could make her move. She reared back and attempted a stab with her _Mrytenaster_. Torchwich saw this and went wide eyed for a second before pulling the ribbon on his cane to throw Blake in the way of the strike.

Blake flew wide eyed at Weiss who stopped and caught her. Torchwich took this time to get some distance from everyone and plan his escape. "Well as much fun as this is I really must be going. But I'll leave you with a present before I leave." He threw his hands up and 4 apache helicopters came out and started firing at them. Torchwich took this time to jump onto one and leave while the girls were trying to avoid being shot.

"Where are the guys?!" Weiss shouted.

As if on cue the three helicopters left were shot with a beam of fire surrounded in black lighting. The girls turned around to see the boys standing there with their Vongola Ring weapons activated and walking towards them. Dante looked on with a raised eyebrow, "Where did Torchwich go?"

"He got away while we were trying not to get shot by those damn helicopters. Where were you two at anyway?" Yang asked with irritation in her voice.

"Well someone had to get all the Dust that he was trying to steal back." Dustin said speaking up as their Vongola rings deactivated. "We were taking out the ships that were taking the containers. Plus the authorities showed up and thought we were with the White Fang. Took some talking to get them to understand that we go to Beacon but we finally managed to when all those apache's showed up."

The girls just nodded at this. "Well since all this is over lets head back." Blake said.

"Yeah that would be best." Dante said. "Me and the guys got some stuff we need to take care of."

This peaked the girl's interest. "And what might that be? You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately. What are you up to?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

Dante smiled and wrapped his arm around Blake's shoulder who wrapped her arm around his waist pulling her close to him and started walking off with her and started walking off together with Dustin. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about Weiss." He said with a smirk. The last three members of team RWBY looked at each other and nodded. A silent confirmation that they would figure out what it is that they were doing.

They proceeded to return to Beacon Academy and go back to their rooms. Dante, being the gentleman that he was, proceeded to walk Blake to her room and give her a good night kiss. "Goodnight my cute little Faunus." With that he left to go to his room while Blake walked into hers with a smile on her face. The moment she entered her room she groaned at the look on Yang's face. She knew that she wasn't going to be going to sleep any time soon.

Dante walked into his room and got ready for bed. "You do know that they're going to be trying to figure out what it is that we are doing right?" Dustin asked his brother not even looking up from the book he was reading.

Dante walked back in from the bathroom wearing some basketball shorts, "Yeah I know they are but it doesn't matter really. We already planned on revealing ourselves." He picked up his guitar and started playing Somebody.

Dustin nodded at this. "Yeah your right. Well I'm going to sleep. Night bro."

"Night."

The next few days were a blur. The guys spent most of their time in Dante and Dustin's room, but every time the girls came in right when they entered it was always empty. They even went so far as to enlist Pyrrha and Nora's help, but they still couldn't figure out what they were up to. They finally decided that they had enough and cornered the group when they were going down for lunch.

"Ok that's it. What have you four been up to?! You've been avoiding us for the past few days!" Weiss shouted at them.

"I mean come on! You and Blake just got together and you haven't even talked to her!" Ruby said joining in.

The entire time the girls continued to rant the guys just smiled and nodded at each other. Dante closed his eyes and put his hand up to stop the girls in the middle of their rant. He opened his eyes to see them all glaring at him but he just continued to smile. "Now girls we appreciate the worry that you all have for us as to what we've been up to but that is a secret." They were about to interrupt but he quickly continued. "A secret that will soon be public knowledge. Now Blake I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to actively spend time with you and I will be rectifying that mistake tonight. Would you do me the honors of accompanying me on a date this evening?" he asked her.

Blake for her part was speechless. She didn't expect to be asked on a date today, she was completely focused on finding out what it was that they were up to but she wasn't going to let the opportunity to spent time with her boyfriend slip away. "Yes I would love to." She said with a smile.

Dante's smile made her heart melt. "Excellent! I'll be by your room at 7. Ok?" once she nodded he turned to the girls as a whole. "Now for all of you. Please stop trying to figure out what it is that we are doing. You fill find out in a few days ok? And we would like to give you these." He finished smirking as he handed them all envelopes.

When the girls opened them the ensuing squeal could be heard all across campus. "Where did you get these!?" Yang yelled clutching the backstage pass tickets close to her chest. "I couldn't even find when their next performance was!"

"Well all four of us," Ren said pointing to him and the others, "are on pretty good terms with the band and before you ask no we will not introduce you to them. You will meet them at the show. Now we must be going we'll see you all later."

They left the girls to their devices and broke out into laughter at their facial expressions as they held onto the tickets. "I gotta say, it was a great idea to give them the tickets before the concert Dante." Jaune said.

Dante shrugged. "Meh, it'll get them off our backs for a bit while we practice. So let's go, we got a show to do!" they all cheered and went to practice.

Later that day Ozpin announced that there was going to be a music competition between the schools at the festival but that he already chose who will be performing for them. When asked who it was he said it's a surprise. The only ones who knew were the girls and they were extremely giddy. At ten till 7, Dante could be seen walking towards team RWBY's room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He wore a pair of black slacks with white suspenders hanging down, a white long sleeve silk shirt tucked in under a black tuxedo jacket, and a pair of white dress shoes. He took a deep breath as he stood outside her door before knocking. A faint coming was heard before the door opened and his breath was taken away. Standing before him in his own words was a goddess. Black wore a black form fitting strapless dress that hugged her body showing all of her curves. With this she wore a pair of black stilettos and her usual black bow. While he was taking her in she was doing the same and mentally licking her lips at what she saw. All in all she liked it.

Gathering his bearings and clearing his throat, Dante handed the bouquet to Blake. "These are for you my queen." He said handing the flowers to her with a bow. Blake blushed a deep crimson as she thanked him for the flowers and put them inside. She came back and wrapped her arm into his offered arm, but before they could even leave the rest of Team RWBY opened the door back to give Dante one message. "If she comes back crying, you will wish you were never born." While Weiss said this Yang was cracking her knuckles while Ruby was stroking _Crescent Rose_. All three of them had evil grins on their faces. Dante paled and nodded quickly before taking a hurried leave with a glaring Blake.

They went outside and took a airship to the mainland. "So where are we going exactly?" Blake wondered.

"Nope. Now that would be telling. You will just have to wait and see my queen." Was the only answer she received. No other words were spoken but they were content in just walking in each other's presence. As they got closer to their destination Blake realized that they were in the rich part of town but took no notice deciding to just lean her head against Dante's arm and continue on. Dante smiled down at her and entered a restaurant called The Golden Dragon.

One look inside had Blake looking wide eyed. She looked at Dante to see him smirking as the approached the podium. "Yes we have a reservation for Iverson."

The man looked down the list. "Ah yes here we are right this way sir." He led them to a secluded booth and left them to their waiter.

"Dante this place is extremely hard to get into! How did you get us reservations!?" she whispered at him.

"Well the owner of the restaurant is a big fan of The Forsaken Grimm. I told her that I could get her an autograph and a picture with them and she let me come any time I want."

Blake's mouth dropped at this. But before she could say anything their waiter arrived and asked what they would like to drink. Blake for some water while Dante got some raspberry flavored sweet tea. Their waiter said they would be back in a moment to take their orders.

"So when are you planning on getting her the picture and autograph?" she wondered.

Dante smiled at her. "I already did. And don't worry you'll get all the pictures you want at the festival babe." He said seeing the look on her face. Their waiter returned with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order. Blake order some tilapia with rice while Dante ordered some chicken and shrimp alfredo with garlic bread. As they waited for their food they talked about themselves. Dante told her how he and his brother came to Beacon and about his little sister Sophia and how he missed her while Blake told him all about when she used to be a part of the White Fang. When their food came they ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished Dante paid and they started to head back to Beacon. Once they landed Dante turned to Blake, "Let's go for a walk." Blake smiled and nodded.

He proceeded to lead him to the garden and sat on the bench holding her close and staring at the moon. "You know whenever I had a lot on my mind when I was younger, I would always come out and just stare at the moon. I don't know what it is but it just calms me. It makes me feel at peace."

Blake leaned her head onto his shoulder and smiled. "I know what you mean. I used to do this a lot too." She then gave an involuntary shudder and the cold air.

Feeling her shudder Dante took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled softly. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes slowly inching closer and closer together. Their lips met in a soft passionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Pulling back they rested their foreheads together. "I should get you back to your room."

Blake just sighed and nodded. They walked to her room in silence holding each other close. Soon they were shocked to see that they were already outside her door since they lost track of where they were going. "Well this is it." Dante said then looked down at her. "I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah me too." Blake said smiling. She got on her tipitoes and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dante gave her a bow, "Until then my queen." Then turned and walked to his room.

Blake smiled at his as he left then took a deep breath and opened the door. There waiting for her was her team waiting for details on how the night went.

"Ok spill girl now!" Yang said with a huge grin on her face. "How did it go?"

"All in all?" she paused making them lean in close. "It was amazing! He took me to the Golden Dragon and we had dinner there. We talked about us. He told me about how he and his brother got here and I told him about my past. He just looked at me when I brought it up and said, 'the past is the past for a reason. It's meant to be left there so we can move onto the future. I won't judge you what happened then but know this, when I see that son of a bitch I'm going to wish he never messed with you.' When he told me that my heart just melted. Then we got back here and we went for a walk and just sat in the garden staring at the moon."

"Did he kiss you?" Ruby asked. Weiss was looking on wondering this too.

"Yes! And oh my god I just wanted to melt into his arms!" she squealed.

"We're happy for you Blake." Weiss said with a smile on her face, but Blake noticed that there was something wrong with her and made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Yeah we are. Now hopefully we can all get someone for us." Yang said.

"Well do you guys have someone who caught your eye?" Blake asked eyeing Weiss.

"Yes but it's a secret." Yang said.

"Same here!" Ruby said.

Weiss had a sad smile on her face. "Yeah I have someone who I like but I don't think it'll work out between us." She said confirming Blake's suspicions. "Well I'm going to bed guys. Goodnight." With that they all went to sleep.

**And there you have it Chapter 7 is finally done! Whew! I can finally get this to you guys! Sorry again for the long wait on this. I plan on getting the other couples all formed in the next 2 chapters. The next 4 chapters all cover the festival and Blake confronting Weiss about her crush. The girls will also be trying to make their moves on the boys who caught their eye and will bring about a bit of drama. But until next time! **


	8. The Big Fight

_**Chapter 8: The Big Fight**_

**Welcome back to The Black Huntsmen! I apologize for the long wait for this. I could come up with the excuse of me being on deployment right now, or I could use the ever overused I didn't know how to do the next two chapters. But in all honesty I had to redo this chapter like 7 times because I've lost every copy. Plus, like I said earlier I was on deployment and my Microsoft Word went out for a bit. I finally got all the caught up with the actual show too and almost burst into tears. Why Phyrrah why!? But without further ado, the next chapter.**

The next few days after the date were weird. Everywhere Dante and Dustin looked they saw couples forming up. For them it was worse though. They had to resort to using mirrors around the edges of corners when they decided to go somewhere since every girl but the ones on teams RWBY and JNPR have been after them to ask them on a date. Even when Dante said that he was in a relationship that still didn't stop them from trying to get with him.

Blake was getting increasingly agitated every time she saw someone trying to aske Dante out. Professor Goodwitch was even getting agitated because it showed in her class that something was up whenever Dante or Dustin were pair with another female to fight against. "Ok that's it you two." She said glaring at the two brothers who were cowering behind Yang since they got put into a 2v2 match against two of their more hardcore fangirls. "I have had it with you two running away every time I put you to fight against someone these past few classes so cut it out. You two get down here and fight right now!" she practically screamed.

The two glanced at each other and Dustin made to get up but Dante spoke up. "I have a better idea professor. Since me and Dustin haven't fought I a while, why don't we just have a one on one fight. Me vs. him?"

Dustin looked at him and grew an evil grin. I'm not fighting you unless you put it on the line bro. it's time for my rematch."

Dante raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly at him pulling something out and throwing it over his shoulder. "Oh you mean this?" Everyone turned to see what they were talking about only to see Dante holding a belt over his shoulder that said WWE Champion on it. (**It's the Brahma Bull version and yes I just put that in here.**) "Sorry but this will only be on the line if you put it on the line in a Ladder match. It's to time to see who the undisputed champion is once and for all."

Dustin grew a predatory smirk with his own World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder. "You're right it is time. Time for me to hold both of these belts as my own. Lunch later today." With that said we walked off not knowing that Ruby and Yang followed him out and Dante doing the same but with Blake and Weiss.

Walking down the hall deep in thought, Dustin never heard Ruby and Yang calling his name or that they were running after him until he felt one of them grab his arm. "Hm? Oh hey you two. What can I do for you?" he asked shrugging the belt back onto his shoulder.

It was Yang who spoke first. "What was that back there between you two? You guys usually don't act like that."

Dustin smiled at her, "Well the thing is that ever since me and Dante were young, we've always competed like this. We would always fight each other to see who the stronger of the two is and it kinda led to these being made," he said pointing to the belt over his shoulder.

"But what if you two hurt each other? You're family, you're not supposed to do that!" Ruby said stomping her foot.

Dustin looked down at her and ruffled her hair. "Look Red, me and my brother have always been like this. I guess it stems from our childhood. He was a dual-sport athlete with full ride scholarships to play at major schools, while I was getting full ride scholarships for my creativity and drawing. Schools were literally lining up to try and convince us to try to go to their school. We usually did it for another reason though." He finished with a sad smile.

Yang raised her eyebrow at his change in demeanor, "And what was that?"

"We did it to entertain our little sister. When we came here, we lost all contact with them and we don't know if we will ever be able to see each other again." Dustin said with a sad smile while Ruby and Yang went wide eyed at his declaration. Dustin ruffled Ruby's hair again, "Sorry Red, gotta go get ready for the fight."

With that he waved and walked off to his dorm leaving Ruby and Yang staring after him. Both turned to each other and nodded with a determined expression. They wouldn't ever let him feel that way ever again.

Dante and Dustin were just now finishing getting dressed. Dante was wearing a pair of black and red basketball shorts with some black combat boots with shin guards and a mask around the bottom of his face. His dreads he let fall instead of being normally tied up. He wore a sleeveless black shirt showing off his two tribal sleeve tattoos and toned arms. His championship belt hanging over his shoulder. Dustin on the other hand was wearing the exact opposite in black and blue with his facemask being blue and his tattoos showing.

Dante chuckled at their attire, "We always did love these colors didn't we bro?"

Dustin just nodded, "You do know that I will be taking that title from you tonight right?"

Dante stared him down. "Nope not happening."

They stared each other down for a few minutes before they heard a knock at the door. Dustin went to open it and found Jaune standing there in a referee uniform. "Guys I'm gonna need the belts now before you head down to finish setting up." The two nodded and handed over the belts to him. "Good luck guys. I hope this doesn't affect the group. You know we have that surprise for the girls coming up."

They both chuckled, "Yeah we got it Jaune. Don't worry, everything is under control."

Jaune looked to Dustin for confirmation. Once he saw him nod he nodded himself and walked away with the belts. Silence reigned in the room as the two got prepared for the coming fight. When it hit 5 P.M. the two got up and started to make their way in silence to the arena.

The cafeteria was converted into an arena with seats round a ring in the middle. The seats went up about half way to the ceiling and there was a barricade around them, preventing them from getting into the ring. In front of the barricade there was an announcers table where Phyrrah and Nora were presently seated at. In the ring there was Jaune in his referee uniform with the two belts hanging high in the air. There were ladders of different sizes around the ring. Everyone settled into the arena when they heard three taps on a bell. They looked up to see Ren in a suit holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship!" Everyone started screaming as the Jeff Hardy intro music and video started playing. "Entering first, he is the World Heavyweight Champion and one half of Team AI3, weighing in at 195 pounds, The Joker!" Dustin came out to the intro like Jeff Hardy would hyping up the crowd. As he got to the ring though he was pleasantly surprised to see Ruby there.

"Hey Red, what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She just smiled at him, "Isn't it obvious? I'm your manager." Dustin just smiled at her and got into his corner to wait on his opponent.

Triple H's The Game intro music and video started to play as he was introduced. "And his opponent, weighing in at 190 pounds, he is the WWE Champion and the other half of Team AI3, The Kitsune!" the crowd went wild as they say Dante standing there in the mist with his dreads showing his eyes to start his trek down the ramp towards the ring. As he finished up his entrance he saw that Blake was there to cheer him on at ringside. The sight was enough to make him smile before the match.

As the two stood in their corner waiting for the bell to ring to start their match, the two commentators were going crazy. "Well Phyrrah, how do you think this one will turn out? Isn't it exciting? Brother vs brother?" The bubbly Nora asked.

"Oh yes," Phyrrah replied, "this will be an interesting match to say the least. With The Kitsune being the leader of his team and The Joker being his only teammate, it will make for one fun match to watch."

_Ding-ding._ "Well there's the bell and this match is underway!" Nora shouted into the microphone.

The two started circling each other and reach out to grapple each other. Dante quickly got the upper hand and threw Dustin towards the ropes. **Ok if you wanna know the rest watch the Jeff Hardy vs Edge Extreme Rules ladder match. **

_Ding-ding!_ "And your winner and the NEW undisputed WWE World Heavyweight Champion…The Kitsune!"

Nora was bouncing in her seat after the match. "Oh my god Phyrrah have you ever seen a match like that?! That had to be the greatest fight of the century!"

"That may be true Nora, but I think someone should go and check up on those two! I don't think that they're perfectly fine after going through 4 ladders!" Phyrrah said looking nervous.

Looking down at the ring they saw that both Dante and Dustin were laid out in the arena struggling to get up with Dante holding onto the belts.

"Quick someone get medical attention down there!" Nora shouted. This knocked everyone out of their stupor from the fight and started the process of everyone jumping into the ring to help them. As everyone approached them to help them only for them to be pushed away from them. Ruby, Blake, and Yang watched with worry on their face as the two pushed themselves up to lean on the turnbuckle in the ring breathing heavily. The two stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath then started to walk to each other. The others tried to help them but were immediately thrown off again. The two approached each other they stared each other in the eyes having a silent conversation between the two. Dustin glanced at the two belts hung over Dante's shoulder and nodded. He then stepped back, grabbed Dante's wrist and threw it in the air. "Your new champion!" Dante smiled at his brother as everyone cheered for the two and the sportsmanship they showed. The moment the two put their hands down the two almost fell out if it weren't for the girls being there to catch them.

They smiled at them as they worried over their bodies. The last thing they heard was them calling their names as the promptly passed out. The girls were quick to take them to the infirmary to take care of their injuries. The rest of the group came up to the infirmary to see the girls sitting outside looking stressed.

"Are they ok?" Jaune said as he approached them.

The girls looked up at the them with red puffy eyes as if they had been crying. "They're sleeping right now. The nurses said that the fight the two had nearly broke all the bones in their bodies." Ruby said hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

Phyrrah came up and hugged the distraught girl, "It's going to be ok. Those two are strong. They'll come back like nothing even happened."

Blake looked at her, "How can you be so sure Phyrrah? You saw the things that those two were doing to each other. Dante hit him in the head with a chair. Hell he squashed them both onto the side of a ladder for Oum sake! How can those two be ok!?" Blake was in near tears by the time she finished her rant.

"Because me and him have been through worse than this." A voice said startling them from their conversation. They turned around to see Dante and Dustin standing there leaning against the door frame with their arms crossed. "Hell, what we did in the ring is nothing compared to what I used to do on the football field. There's a reason that I was the highest rated recruit to play collegiately." Anything else that Dante was going to say was cut off as Blake threw herself into his arms while Ruby and Yang threw themselves into Dustin's arms. The two smiled and rubbed their backs as they clung onto them. Weiss was having an internal debate within herself as she was fighting whether to go and hug her crush or not. Dante looked up and saw her look and opened his arm to her to join in on the hug. Not needing any other prompting, she threw herself into his arms and held him tight with Blake. This made Blake looked at her with wide eyes before she looked at Dante with a look that said they would talk later. Chuckling nervously, he just nodded her head.

"Ok love birds I think it's time that we all got away from the nurse's office." Ren said smirking at the two pairs. "Dante, Dustin we still have those preparations to finish up and we should really get to that like now."

This got the ball moving as the guys all said bye to the girls and took off towards Team AI3's dorms leaving a group of stupefied girls. Shaking their heads and smiling at the craziness that was their male friends they started walking towards the cafeteria to get some food. As they were going, Blake pulled Weiss to the side. "Yes Blake?" Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Cut the crap Weiss, why did you hug Dante like that?" Blake asked with all seriousness in her voice.

"Is there a problem with me hugging him like that?" Weiss responded with her eyebrow raised while on the inside she was panicking.

Blake narrowed her eyes at her. "The problem would be that you did that to your teammates boyfriend. So why did you do it?"

"I really don't see why it's important Blake. I think we should catch up to the others so we can go get something to eat." Weiss said avoiding Blake's gaze but Blake wasn't having it.

"No, you're going to tell me why you were all over him."

"Because I like him ok!?" Weiss shouted at her shocking Blake. "Yes, I like him! There I said it happy now!?" Weiss was fuming now.

Blake stood there gob smacked not knowing what to say. Weiss stood there about ready to burst into tears before sprinting away. "Wait!" Blake yelled out at her but it was too late as she turned away from view.

Weiss kept running even as people saw her and called her name. She just kept running all the way to the Emerald Forest. She sat there crying her eyes out in the middle of a clearing. She didn't hear a Beowolf sneak up on her until it was almost to late. She turned and barely had time to put up one of her Glyphs as the Beowolf lunged at her only for it to be cut in half.

"Now what exactly are you doing out here in the middle of the forest Weiss?" a voice behind her spoke. She turned around wide eyed to see Dustin standing there with his Primo on his shoulder and down by his side. He cocked his head to the side when he saw that her face had tear streaks down her cheeks and closed his eyes sighing. "Let's go."

Weiss got confused, "Go where?"

"You're coming with me Weiss. I most likely already know why you are crying, but you are going to talk to me about why and what actually made you cry. So, let's go." Dustin said as his flame dispersed on his head, his gloves turned back into his ring, and he put his weapons back on their holder on his waist. Seeing her not making a move he stared at her expectantly and raised his eyebrow at her.

She signed and got up off the ground. Seeing him nod his head to the side he guessed he wanted him to lead her to where she wanted to go. She saw she was right when he turned and put his hand in front of him in a after you motion. Shaking her head, she took the lead and lead him to the clearing where they got their artifacts and sat down on one of the pillars that were still there.

He sat down on the pillar next to her and looked at her expectantly. She sighed again and told her the story of how Blake found out about her crush on Dante and calling her out on it. "I just don't know what to do about it. I mean I do want to be with him but he's with Blake and I don't want to take away some of the only happiness she's ever had, nor do I want to mess up the team dynamic with the drama it will call."

Dustin just sat there patiently listening. Once she was finished he sighed. "Yup I hit it right on the nail." He said shocking Weiss. "Look Weiss, don't worry about it. Everything will pan out of in the end. Trust me on this one. I know what I'm talking about. You think this is the first time I had to deal with a situation like this? Back where we are from my brother was a highly sought after guy. That happens when you are the top recruit for the sport that me and follow. Everyone tried to use his to ride along with his rising fame. In the four years we were in high school, he won the starting job in his freshman year and led his team the state championship every year. Dante knows good judge of character when he sees it. That's what he looks for. He doesn't want some girl who just wants him for what he is. He wants someone who takes him for his faults as well as what he is good for. Trust me it will all be ok." Weiss sat there gobsmacked. Dustin smiled over at her and got up, "Now let's go. I'm pretty sure that your team is worried about you."

He reached his hand out to her and she stared at it at first. She decided to put her trust into him since he knew his brother better than anyone. She smiled, took his hands, and started walking to Beacon with him. As they were walking she side eyed him and said, "Oh and if you ever tell anyone how you found me, I'll castrate you." Dustin paled and nodded his head at rapid speeds. Weiss smirked and thought to herself, _Heh, still got it._

**And there you have it. Chapter 8 is now complete. Once again, I am sorry for the long wait for this one. I've been struggling trying to figure out what to actually do this chapter but that doesn't excuse all my loyal followers who I made wait a year for this chapter. For this I am really sorry. I will to the best of my abilities to make and upload this story faster. This is actually my favorite story out of the ones I'm writing. I have ideas of what to do with it, I'm just trying to figure out when I'm going to do each of the parts that I want to do. I believe my next part I'm going to do is the fight on the pier so until then.**


End file.
